WICKED DARES
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: Just how far would you be willing to go to show how much you love Wicked. Inside are a list of dares. I Dare you to try one or two or three of them. Are you up for it?
1. Chapter 1

So** I've decided to write a new story... even though I haven't finished the other 3 I'm working on. Right now I'm having a severe case of writers block so yeah its gonna be a while. So about this story. It's not really a story its more like a list. Kind of like Galinda's lists except directed at the audience. You know what just scroll down and read the story instead of wasting a good minute of your life that it took to read this.**

**OMG! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorite, or did all 3 to my stories! I'm glad you all like them and that I'm not a completely bad writer.**

**REVIEWS: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVED IT. LIKED IT. HATED IT. OR HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO HIT ME FOR WRITING THIS JUST PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-happy3611**

* * *

**Wicked Dares**

**(So this is basically a list of things to do if you're a Wicked Fan.)**

**(See how far your willing to go to prove how much of you love Wicked.)**

**(And of course review and tell me how it went.)**

**(Try it I dare you!)**

1. Skip down the hall while singing Defying Gravity at the top of your lungs. (Or any other song from Wicked. Like Popular. Or If you're a guy dancing through life.) Count the number of weird looks you get.

2. Whenever someone asks you what your favorite colors are say Bubble Blue, Emerald Green, Popular Pink, and Yero Yellow. If they ask you what in the name of Oz you just said you can either repeat what you said, or stare back at them like they're the ones who are crazy.

3. Whenever someone says I hope you happy! Break out singing Defying Gravity. (I found this on someone else's profile. I forgot who's though... but anyways I give full credit to them for this one.)

4. If someone is talking and will not shut up you can get them to stop by singing a high C. Or by just singing the most awful sounding high note you can hit. (Got this out of the fanfic Idina Meets Elphaba.)

5. If you're watching Defying Gravity in band and they class gets bored and won't shut up! Get up walk over to the TV pause it and say "Shut Up!" Then sit back down and pretend nothing happened.

6. While Watching the movie the Wonderful Wizard of Oz talk constantly talk through the whole movie pointing out things like "Oh crap! Not that Dorothy brat!" **OR **"Elphaba really wasn't gonna light the scarecrow on fire." **OR **"OMG! FIYERO!" **OR **"A TWISTER! Stupid Horrible Morrible."** OR** "Nessa deserved that house that fell on her. She was such a self-centered brat!" **OR **"Finally Dorothy and her stupid dog Dodo are leaving Oz!" **OR **"Now that Dorothy is gone Fiyero and Elphaba can finally be reunited." **OR **"HEY! They forgot a song! WHERE THE HE.L IS DEFYING GRAVITY!"

Count the amount of dirty looks you get. ;D

7. While watching the movie the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, at the part when the Wizard tells them to melt the Wicked Witch of the West, pretend to have a fit. Stand up yell at the TV act outraged then stomp out of the room and don't come back until the scene is over.

8. Constantly compare your friends to Wicked Characters! Example:

"Hey you know you kind of remind of *_inset name of Wicked Character*._ "You know, *_INSERT ONE OF THE FOLLOWING*_

**(For Fiyero: Fiyero Tiggular: the hunky Vinkun prince with a scandalous reputation).**

**(For Galinda: The super hyper crazy spoiled girl).**

**(For Boq: The super creepy munchkin stalker). **

** (For Elphaba:The slightly sarcastic and slightly annoying green girl).**

**(For Dorothy: The no-good-dirty-rotten-shoe stealing wretched-little-farm brat-and her-stupid-little dog Dodo).**

Then walk away before they have time to say anything else. Do this enough times and eventually people will get used to it but the first few times it will be super funny.

9. Decorate you're locker with Wicked photos, quotes, figurines, anything you can possibly put in your locker that has to do with Wicked. Show people your locker every chance you get.

10. On crazy hat day bring your Elphie hat to school and wear it. And when someone says "Nice witch hat." look around point to your hat and say "this? Oh this isn't a witch hat." Then explain to them how Elphie got her hat from Galinda and wore to the OzDust ballroom dance. Take as long as you can with the explanation and watch their eyes to see how bored they get. Or how much they really want to leave.

11. To the next school dance (no I don't me prom. Don't do this during prom. Or homecoming) if someone forces you to dance go on to the dance floor and do the Elphie! aka. the dance Elphaba does at the OzDust! See how many weird looks you get. ;D

12. Whenever you see a balloon or a bird or a plane or something fly by sing "IT'S FLYING HIGH! DEFYING GRAVITY!"

you hear people talking about a ship (the water variety), jump, like, five feet in the air and act like you've never heard the word used outside of the fanfiction context. (I got this off of musicgal3's profile I think.)

14. If its your first day at a new school and everyone is staring at you say "What are you all looking at? Oh do I have something In my teeth?"

15. You're in Science class and you read something that says something like _it is scientifically proven that it is impossible to Defy Gravity _have a fit and say very obviously and loudly that these so-called scientists obviously haven't seen Wicked otherwise they would no is IS possible to defy gravity.

**OR **

you can calmly raise your hand and point out that there is a mistake in your textbook. When the teacher asks why tell them it is possible and tell them all about Wicked and Defying Gravity. If the teacher tells you it's just a musical and it's not real act really offended and tell her that it is real and he/she doesn't know what they're talking about.

16. When you're done with your work flip it over and start writing random quotes from Wicked, or doodle drawings of Wicked Characters, or just start writing your next fanfic. If you run out of room on the back flip it over and start in the margins of the paper. Once you've turned it in Sit back relax and count the seconds it takes for your teacher to notice.

17. When you get on the computer at school already to go on fanfiction dot net and find out that the school has blocked the website. Throw a fit and refuse to ever look at the computers until they unblock it!

18. When you're in a tough situation remember think what would Elphaba do. I dare you to think what would Galinda do, do it, then tell me the reaction you got from everyone.

19. If you end up in detention for doing one of the above actions tell them theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 told you to do it. Tell me their reaction.

20. BY THE END OF THE YEAR EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOU AS THE CRAZY OBSESSED THEATER GEEK BUT WILL YOU CARE... NO THINK OF ELPHABA! ;D

* * *

**AND THIS IS WHAT GOES ON IN MY DERANGED MIND1 ;D**

**I'm not going to be held responsible if you get detention for trying any of the above actions.**

**Actually you know what. If you end up in the principals office for doing one of the above action you can blame it on me. Say theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan36111 told you to do it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:**

**TELL ME THE REACTIONS YOU GET FROM PEOPLE!**

**-happy3611**


	2. In Response to Wicked Fan

**Okay, so I had to put this chapter up in response to Wicked Fan (Guest)**

_**We saw the WWOZ in my class and when Elphie/Western Witch tortured/interrogated Dorothy I stood up and proclaimed "THAT WRETCHED LITTLE FARM GIRL STOLE A DEAD WOMAN'S SHOES. MUST'VE BEEN RAISED IN A BARN." Then I marched out & I got a detention but it was worth it! :)**_

**Oh my Oz. I totally deem you awesome for saying that.**


	3. In response to maddy-fae

**So I've decided to respond to peoples experiences in chapters so YAY!**

**In Response to the Ultimate Queen of Cliffies. I'm just going to call you Maddy-Fae because it's shorter.**

**_I did skip through the hallway of my high school once, singing Popular :D. Didn't really get weird looks... just pitiful and slightly exasperated ones. They all knew about my obsession by then. My teacher laughed at me. My friends were just like, 'Maddy, CUT OUT THE WICKED STUFF!' Yeah, they don't love it as much as I do._**

**_Anyway, this is really cool :)_****_._**

**Aw thanks your so sweet! You ACTUALLY did that. Wow your brave. I'd do it but I've got a HORRENDIBLE voice, so I'd have to buy everyone on my hallway ear plugs before I did that.**


	4. In response to Guest

**In Response to Guest**

**_Oh I've done some from the first bunch already sorta!_**

**_-I twirled down the hallway singing Defying Gravity and my friends all looked like I was crazy except the one who knows of my obsession._**

**_ -I called my friend the Elphaba to my Glinda_**

**_ -I finished my math test once and I wrote every wicked song on the back in fancy lettering. A couple of days later my teacher was marking and he looked up at me and said "I know what your favourite musical is" and went back to marking while the class looked at me funny._**

**__****OMG! I DO THAT TOO! One time I flipped my paper over and started to write the next chapters to my story. I constantly walk up to random people and ask 'Do you ship Fiyeraba or Gelphie?" And there like "What the hell"**

**I call my friend the Glinda to my Elphaba, because im more like Elphie and shes more like Glinda.**

**I havent twirled down the hall singing DG...yet...**


End file.
